Charlie Bone and the Mysterious Girl
by FoxGirl93
Summary: This story is about Charlie Bone having a sister hope you enjoy this story!


This story is to follow after the 5th book 'Charlie Bone and the Hidden King'

This story is to follow after the 5th book 'Charlie Bone and the Hidden King'. This tells about how Charlie's parents have a secret to tell him. Enjoy!

Charlie tossed and turned in his bed wondering about many things mostly about The Red King's children. _Maybe I should ask Skarpo about my ancestors…_ Charlie thought lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He looked over at the other side of his room and Billy Raven was asleep on the pull out bed. Charlie smiled as Billy's rat, Rembrandt, was curled up on the bed side table snoring little rat snores. As he saw a glint of sunlight coming from his window heard his Aunt Maisie cooking breakfast for all of them. He heard a yawn escape Billy's mouth as he woke up to the smells of bacon and eggs. "Mmmm… That smells good. Oh good morning, Charlie!" Billy said as sat up in his bed. "Good Morning, Billy." Charlie said as looked out his window staring at the cobblestone streets. "Huh?" Charlie said as he thought he had seen a girl with flowing blond hair and piercing yellow eyes wave at him. He pictured her outfit again in his mind… It was a black tank top laced with red and she had a black skirt with a black belt titled to the side. "Who was that, Charlie?" Billy asked as though had seen the girl too. "Did you see her too?" Charlie questioned Billy. Billy only nodded his head in saying that he seen the girl. They both sprang from their beds when they heard soft knocking at the door. Amy heard the knocking as well and as she put on her robe she answered the door and she gasped when she saw who was standing at the front door. Their long lost daughter Eliza Marie Bone. "LYELL! CHARLIE! COME QUICK!" Amy was so happy to see her daughter that she was blubbering with excitement. "Hello, mom, may I come in?" Eliza asked. "Oh! Yes of course!" Amy said as she stepped out of the way to let Eliza in. Inside Amy's room Lyell heard his wife's screams of joy and rushed down to see what the fuss was all about. Charlie also heard this and also rushed down the stairs along with Billy and Paton right behind him. Grandma Bone heard all this fuss over someone named Eliza so she just ignored it and pulled her covers over her more and covered her head with her pillow to drown the sound out. Back down stairs Charlie, Amy, Lyell, Billy, and Paton were all asking questions to Eliza to answer. (Remember Maisie is cooking) "Whoa people one at a time!" Eliza said overwhelmed. "Sorry, dear, but Lyell and I haven't seen you in a while so you just showing up here unannounced is kind of surprising…" Amy said. "Mom, Dad, Uncle P. Do you know her from somewhere?" Charlie asked perplexed. "Yes, Charlie, this is your sister Eliza Marie Bone…" Lyell said. Billy fainted when he heard this so Charlie didn't have time to react to this sudden moment. Charlie looked over at Eliza and got a better view of her facial features she looked like him except with his mother's hair and those yellow eyes. "So are endowed?" Charlie asked his sister. "Yup!" Eliza exclaimed smiling. "So what are your powers?" Paton asked curiously. "That's for me to know and you too soon to find out, Uncle Paton." Eliza said giggling. Billy finally regaining consciousness looked over at Eliza and said, "Did you say you were endowed?" "Yes, are you? By the way what's your name?" Eliza asked. "Me? I'm Billy Raven I have the power to talk to animals." Billy said smiling. Eliza nodded her head and asked when she was able to go to Bloor's. "You can come with us tomorrow but you need to be put either in Art, Music, or Drama." Charlie said. Eliza only smiled when she heard art escape her brother's mouth. Amy went inside her room and pulled out a green cape she saved just for her. Eliza was a very talented painter and drawer she also played the electric guitar and sung beautifully but she just stuck with art for the time being. As Amy came down the stairs with the green cape in hand she said "Here I saved this for you 'Liza." As she took the green cape from her mom Eliza examined it and put it on to see if it fit her and it did. Maisie had called in everyone in to eat and she saw Eliza step in to sit down but Maisie hadn't expected her there so she just decided to ask her if she was hungry. Eliza replied, "No." After everyone had finished eating Eliza asked Charlie if she could take him to see Naren. "Naren! You know her?" Charlie asked. "Where do you think I was all this time?" Eliza replied leading him into the wilderness. As they crossed the iron bridge they saw The Flames sitting there waiting from them. "Hello Leo, Sagittarius, Aries" they both said unison. The Flames meowed to their voices and lead them to Bartholomew's house and scraped the door with their claws. Naren answered the door to find The Flames, Eliza, and Charlie Bone standing at the door.


End file.
